A Long Way Till It's Better
by KickedYourPuppy
Summary: Rachel found herself getting lost with a blonde beauty in the shadows, but what will happen when light shines in through a window. Will Rachel be happy? Or will she fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Note #1:**

 **Personal note: I own nothing in the fanfiction, everything belongs to Glee. This is set in season one with my own little mix, Rachel wasn't that bad and early within the season, everyone was getting along. Also Sam and the newer additions of glee will be making an appearance later within the chapters. Stay tuned:**

* * *

It was a bright shiny day for Rachel, the birds were chirping and there was something in the air, she just couldn't exactly identify what this feeling was.

She turned towards her mirror and felt pretty good towards herself, wearing simple black shorts and a long sweater with a kitten on top. ' This is probably the best I've dressed in a while '

Heading back to her clothes, she picked a couple of nice clothes to go out in and the rest was filled with workout clothes. Here she was, a couple of days away fromheading to New York, where she was destined to be. She absolutely couldn't wait.

Just then her daddy barged into her room with a face only Rachel and her father saw every holiday or special event. His sappy face.

"Rachel, it's almost your birthday, are you excited? " Daddy was always excited every year, as if Rachel was still 6.

"Daddy, I've told you countless times. I am too old to be having a ' birthday party ' I'm going to be 18 " Rachel said as she grabbed the rest of her clothes and finished packing.

" I know sweetie, I just cannot believe yourdad and me have seen you grow up into a respectable responsible lady. " Daddy said as he wiped away his fake tears from his eyes.

Her daddy was always dramatic, even for Rachel.

" Rachel I am serious, you better call us everyday okay? I don't want any excuses, your daddy and I are putting a lot of trust into you sweetie, please do not break it " Rachel's dad said.

She grabbed her bag off her bed and spun around dramatically

" Daddy and dad, I already told you, I will behave as you have raised me. I promise, I will not let you down " Rachel said as she hugged her fathers bye " I'll be back in 2 months when summer is over, alright? Now I must go, Finn is waiting down stairs  
/with the rest

of glee "

Rachel walked down stairs to the two brand new SUVthat Santana'smom let them borrow.

" Come on rach, I don't wanna hit traffic. " Noahcomplained as he rev'd the engine.

Finn grabbed Rachel's bag and followed Rachel into car #2, sheturned around and notice; Quinn, Brittney, Santana & puck in the car.

Car #1 had; Artie, Tina, Mike & Mercedes, They also brought Noah's little brother jake. Most of everyone's stuff was in that car, as Santana put it " the mules car "

" Hey Rach! " Brittney basically screamed.

" Hello Brittney " Rachel said with a big smile ' _that girl is always so bubbly ' Rachel thought to herself._ " Quinn, Santana " as she adjusted herself in the middle seat with Finn, unfortunately she could feel Quinn's stare at the back of

her head.

' O _h boy ' she thought ' It's gonna be a long ride '._

* * *

Six hours into the ride and Rachel was getting restless, her hand was cramping due to the fact that Finn always held her hand in awkward positions.

' _Just three more hours and we'll be in our hotel room '_ Rachel thought, trying to ease this car ride. She looked to her left and saw Finn was drooling in his sleep, basically dead to the world.

Santana and brittney was cuddling in the back, she could hear Santana snoring lightly, which she kinda had to giggle at.

She felt Quinn's breath on her shoulder.

" What you laughing about Rach? " Quinn said as she scooted forward as if Quinnand her were gonna have a conversation.

Rachel on the other hand, did not know what to say, she always thought Quinn hated her. She was not about to tell the ice queen that she was laughing at her second in command, that would be suicide!

" Cat got your tongue rach? " Quinn whispered, her hot breath on Rachel's neck, giving her goosebumps.

" I-I was laughing at a stupid joke I thought about a while ago " Rachel choked out, she hasn't stuttered since she was 7! But it seemed as if Quinn made her nervous, or even afraid.

" Don't lie rach, I always tease Santana about her snores, she always kept me up on nights we slept over. " Quinn stated as if Rachel was a long time friend and they were just catching up on small talk.

" I see " Rachel stated in a normal voice, she was afraid this was a set up.

" Rachel Berry, with nothing to say: now ain't that a surprise " Quinn stated with a big smile on her face. She leaned back and kicked back in silence for the rest of the ride.

' Wow, was Quinn Fabray actually trying to be friendly ' Rachel thought as she was stuck in her own mind, slowly nodding off into sleep a couple minutes later.

* * *

 **Well that was chapter one, I hoped you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know I have a lot to work on and I will be posting daily. Thank you for all of you that read this, I hope I can get better and have you all get lost into my story.**


	2. Time flies

Rachel was woken up by a sudden stop, unfortunately Noah's driving had made her a little sick.

As she got out, she couldn't help but really take in the amazing house.

6 bedrooms, with 3 bathrooms, 1 ' man cave ', 2 balconys, and even a small mini kitchen! And that was only upstairs of the house!

Downstairs, 2 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, 1 huge living room and even a study hall, which Rachel had no idea what Noah or even his dad needed that for.

As Finn took her bags upstairs to one of the rooms, Rachel looked around the yard and her breath was taken away. A hot tub and pool sitting nicely under the sun in New York City, the yard was protected by a huge brick wall With a cute garden surroundingthe  
/house.

She walked upstairs passing everyone who was also facinated by the house.

" Rach?! Isn't this amazing, me, you, glee club... I guess. But anyway! This could be the time babe " Finn said with a goofy smile on his face.

She couldn't help but feel a little sad, instead of him just enjoying their time together, all he wanted was sex.

" Finn, I have told you countless times, I am not ready. I just wished you wait " She saidwith much exhaustion, she was so tired of the same conversations with him, it was as if he just didn't care and all he wanted was to get off.

" Rach, you promised soon. Don't you love me babe? " Finn said as he pouted, trying to put on a cute face but Rachel thought of it more as annoying.

"Finn, you know I hate it when you use that against me. I love you very much, but I made a promise to myself that I would wait till marriage. So if you love me, you'd let it go. If not, the door is there " she stated with such force, she knew deep  
/down that wasn't the reason she didn't wanna ' seal the deal ' with Finn, but it was a lie she was gonna take to her grave.

Finn walked away sulking, mumbling something about going to the pool room to hang with the guys.

As exhausted as Rachel was, she walked to the dresser and stared at herself. ' _why can't I be in love with Finn, he's so goofy and kind.. At times. He makes me laugh and he would be the perfect husband. '_ she thought as she took off her make up.

She found herself starring at the beautiful blonde that was leaning against her door, starring straight back at her through the mirror.

" How can I help you Quinn? " Rachel whispered, still in a daze from those hazel eyes.

" Have you ever felt something, that you wasn't suppose to? " Quinn answered back.

" Yes, I once got a b- on my essay about how I am meant for Broadway, but the teacher thought I was being conceded. I truly believe I should've gotten an A+, I still cannot believe- " Rachel stopped talking after she heard a little giggle coming from  
/the Blonde.

" I meant, did you ever feel something for someone you weren't suppose to, someone everyone would judge you for liking " Quinn said in a voice so small, it frightened Rachel.

" Well, I don't think it should matter what others think about your relationship with any guys. I have learned that girls will talk behind your back even if you didn't do what they are accusing you of. And sometimes, you have to follow your heart. "

" Its all I've ever know, to be accepted and follow the rules "

Rachel went to get up to approach Quinn, but she was gone. She had no idea what Quinn was talking about, but all she wanted was to hear more.

* * *

Rachel came downstairs to find majority of everyone in theirswim clothes, as Santana and Brittney wear very thong like bikini's. She thanked her dads for letting her be a little more conservative, as she was wearing a light blue two piece bikini.

Everyone walked out side and immediately jumped into the pool, not believing this was how there vacation was gonna start.

As for Quinn, she lookedbeautiful, as she sported a two piece bikini with it being all red, she also had red lipstick on, driving anyone who looks at her crazy. She was basically your American looked quite stunningwith

her legs in the pool as she splashes water with Britt and Santana.

Sometimes rachel wished she looked like Quinn, jealous of how much easier her life is with her looks and how love will be on her front steps everywhere she goes.

" Rach, get in the water. It feels amazing! " Brittney screeched as Noah picked her up on his shoulder, as Finn picked up Santana to start a ' chicken fight '.

" Yeah, come on Rach, get in the water. " Quinn said with a smile, her white teeth shinning bright into Rachel's eyes, making her heart skip a bit.

" Of course Quinn " Rachel beamed back, settling next to Quinn anddipping her feet into the water.

' Wow, _does this feel great. I am so glad school is almost over, all this stress is killing me. ' Rachel thought._

Rachel opened her eyes to see that everyone in glee was smiling, or at least laughing. She couldn't remember the last time everyone had so much fun, she couldn't remember when she EVER had fun.

" Are you ready to take over New York in a year? " Quinn asked as she leaned back, soaking in all the sun.

" Oh yes, I already applied 3 times, this year " Rachel said with a smile " Broadway has a star on the way and they better be ready " she said with a twinkle in her eye.

" Don't worry Rachel, you're already a star. Once you get that pretty face on the streets of New York, everyone will fall in love with you " Quinn said, starring right into Rachel's eyes.

She couldn't help but feel intimidated by Quinn, she was so confident, so ready for anything and she knew where her life was going, there was no doubt or fear. And for the life of Rachel, she just couldn't understand.

" Well, I hope they do fall in love with me and I'll keep running till the right one comes along. Then everything will be perfect " Rachel said as she put her sun glasses on, feeling the great vibes from everyone.

" Right one huh? I thought that was Finn " Quinn teased looking over at Rachel with her sunglasses hanging between her finger tips.

Rachel blushed, hard. So she decided to do the right thing, dive straight into the water and cool off. She couldn't believe she even told her that, she was hoping Quinn wouldn't use that as ammo against her.

As she went to the other side of the pool, she was met by Finn running out of the pool mumbling mailman over and over. She looked around and everyone was laughing, she hated when Finn would do things like this, made her feel less about her attraction.

" Hey Jewish babe, you might wanna get your boy toy, he might be having some trouble down stairs " Noah snickered, barely holding in his laughs.

" Noah you know it is not nice to do that " Rachel said with barely a care in the world. With that she walked into the house, feeling the stare of a certain blonde following her every movement.

* * *

Later that night, everyone decided that drinking would be the best idea. Noah said they were celebrating for their past, the present and their future. But personally Rachel felt as if Noah might be a little drunk.

Finn, was getting drunk at the pool table with Noah, losing every game he had. It was still early but majority of the glee club was drunk.

Tina was all over Mike, Artie was getting lost in music with Mercedes, Jake honestly felt like the man with Brittney and Santana dancing in his lap.

Rachel wasnt into the whole, ' let's get black out drunk ' but she did drink about a glass or two and she was feeling a little tipsy. She tripped her way to the back yard by the pool, taking off her slippers, she dipped her feet in the hot tub.

The sky was full of stars, the air was cold but felt comforting as if the world was telling her that it was full of possiblities.

She closed her eyes and let her mind run wild, enjoying this feeling she can't quite figure out.

" Are you not enjoying the party " Quinn said, taking a seat next to Rachel.

" QUINN,LEARN NOT TO SNEAK UP ON ME! " Rachel dramatically said.

" I can't help it, you get so lost in your mind, I'm just trying to pull you back down from the clouds "

" It's hard, when all you do is put my heads in the cloud " She said quite loudly, but not really regretting the words.

" Is that so Rachel Berry? ".

" Yes it is Quinn ".

" I like it ".

" Good " Rachel said as they fall into a comfortable silence but deep down, she couldn't believe what just happened. She was pretty sure Quinn Fabray just flirted with her and well.. She kind of liked it and she hoped Quinn would like it too.

" How are you and Finn doing? "Quinn said after some time.

" We're alright, I don't know how I feel about him anymore cause every time i look at him, there's no spark anymore " Rachel said with emotion, you could tell her heart felt nothing for Finn and it sadden her very much.

" Well sometimes, you gotta let go right? "

" I guess, it's just- " Rachel was interrupted by Noah.

" Princess, come get your boyfriend. He's throwing up everywhere and I think he's starting to cry " As Noah said all in one breath and it all sounded like slur.

Luckily for Rachel, she already knew the routine, meaning it was time to get back into the real world and take care of her ' boyfriend '

" Good luck Rach and sweet dreams star " Quinn whispered softly against my arm.

" Star? I like that. Good night Quinn, I'll see you tomorrow " Rachel replied softly.

Heading upstairs to her almost passed out boyfriend, Rachel started feeling really dizzy due to the alcohol. She couldn't believe she told Quinn any of that and she still couldn't believe Quinn was ' flirting '

 _It was flirting right? Or so Rachel thought, she could barely sleep that night, so lost in thought, so lost in those hazel eyes that have captured her attention since she first met her._

Soon enough sleep caught up to her and her dreams were filled with beaches and a certain beautiful blonde.

* * *

 **Well there you go! Chapter 2, now let's clear some thing up.**

 **Note 1: Noah and his dad are very close and the dad is rich from being a con artist.**

 **Note 2: Rachel and Quinn's friendship before this was neutral, meaning there was no enemies and they just kept to themselves.**

 **Note 3: I will edit these later adding into Quinn's thoughts.**


	3. Meet Me Half Way

Rachel's day started with hearing Finn throwing up in the bathroom, rolling over,she tried to sleep just a little more.

" Rach, help. Please! I'm dying! " Finn screamed as if it was true.

" Finn, you are not dying. You just have a really bad hangover, I'll grab you water and some aspirin, get into bed and rest " Rachel said as she went into the kitchen to grab water.. And a bucket, just in case.

She found Finn ' dead ' on the bed still whimpering. Putting all of his supplies on the side of him, Rachel decided she'd go see if anyone wanted to go window shopping in the city.

Heading down stairs, Tina and Mike was just finishing up cleaning, they looked relatively happy, so Rachel assumed they were not that hung over.

In the kitchen, Brittney and Santana was chirping about their futures, laughing and giggling. As she was about to suggest window shopping, Quinn walked in with a sleepy Noah behind her.

" Sup Jewish babe, lipstick lesbians " Noah said as he made him and Quinnsome coffee.

" Hello Noah, surprised to see you up right now, Finn claims he's ' dying " Rachel said as she took a seat next to him.

" The puck doesnot get hangovers, I'm a god. " Noah said as if he was ready to drink again.

" Idk puckerman your little brother was fucked up last night and he's out back running around. " Santana said with a smirk, challenging him.

" Well if Quinn didn't keep me up all night, maybe I would've been up earlier " Noah said wiggling his eyes.

Quinn rolled her eyes as Santana made a gagging noise, as for Rachel. She didn't know if Quinn and Noah was together, they always hanged out together but that couldmean nothing.

" Puck, just stop " Quinn stated as if Noah was the last person she would ever be with, that made Rachel a little happy.

" Chill baby mama, you know you wish you could be with me " Noah claimed with a fist numb in the air. " Now it's time to show my little brother what it's all about " He said running into the back of the house

" Well, that was longer than I expected but I was wondering if any of you was willing to go with me window shopping? " Rachel asked the group of girls, she didn't expect Santana nor Quinn to go, but she figured if she got Brittney to go, the others would  
/follow.

" Berry how bout you go- " Santana was cut off

" Yeah, let's go Rachie, I heard they have ducks somewhere in New York right? " Brittney said skipping upstairs and dragging a very annoyed looking Santana behind her.

That lead to just leaving Rachel and Quinn in the kitchen, Rachel couldn't figure out why Quinn had this ' hold ' on her. Why she felt nervous every time she was left alone with the blonde.

" Let's o " Quinn said dragging me by the arm.

" Hey, wait. What about Brittney and Santana? " Rachel said still following Quinn.

" They'll catch up later, you know how long it takes for them to get ready? "

" Shouldn't we wait then? "

" Berry "

" Yes Quinn? "

" Shut up and get in the car "

" Okay "

They both hopped in with Quinn looking annoyed, as if she really didn't want Santana nor Brittney to show up.

' _Did I really upset her_? ' Rachel thought quietly, getting lost in the radio.

* * *

They showed up 15 minutes later, Quinn decided to drive like a mad man on the street, it was ridiculous.

" Come on, let's go " Quinn said getting out of the car.

" What store would you like to see first? "

" Eh, doesn't really matter to me. You Choose. "

" Well, how bout we find a sports store? I promised dad and daddy I'd get them a patriots jersey. "

Quinn stopped suddenly.

" What's the matter Quinn?

" Your dads like football? "

" Yes, it's pretty much controlled their life, even their work schedules. "

" Do you know football? " Quinn said as if this question determined their friendship.

" Yes, Quinn. I do know football, why what's the big deal? "

"Who's your favorite team? Patriots right? " Quinn said completely ignoring Rachel's question.

" Well, although my fathers are die hard patriots fan, I am a Jets fan "

It took almost everything in Quinn not to leave Rachel stranded right there, it took everything not to look at Rachel differently.

Quinn walked away heading into the sports store, mumbling something about how ' that ' doesn't change how she feels. Rachel was completely lost at this point, catching up with Quinn, she found her looking at patriot jersey's.

" Your a fan of the sport, I'm assuming. I'm also assuming your a patriots fan? "

" Of course, my father was secretly into football and when times were good, we'd watch every patriots game right after church. "

" Well, that was really sweet him "

" It was kind of fun " Quinn said trying on a patriots jersey, " Sad thing though, every game based my fathers mood. So if the patriots loss, just stay out of the way. If they won, which we always do, dad would take us out for dinner. "

" Sounds like a roller coaster "

" Roller coasters aren't that bad, you learn to like them after a while. "

" Mmh I guess, But ultimately it must have sucked when the patriots would lose... To my Jets! " Rachel said turning around with a jets jersey.

" How do your fathers love you?! " Quinn said dramatically as if this DID Change her perspective. She started walking out the store.

" Hey, don't be upset that we- " Rachel was cut off by a Latina.

" You guy just up and left me and britts, that's cool cause now we here to ruin your little date " Santana said

" Can we watch a movie?! " Brittney basically screeched at her special Latina.

Rachel sometimes wondered that if Brittney didn't have someone like Santana to protect her, she would assume the girl wouldn't have even made it this far.

" Where was puck? " Quinn said looking down at her phone, obviously waiting for a call or text.

Which sadden Rachel a lot, here she thought they weren't having fun in each other's company and why was she asking for Noah.

" He was doing as you asked, I guess. " Santana replied

" What was Finn up to? " Rachel asked, suddenly remembering her ' boyfriend '.

" He was hanging with Puck " Santana said heading into a restaurant.

 _Was that what Quinn asked Noah to do?_ Rachel pondered as she stared at the back of Quinn, _what was this girl up to? And what is it about her, that gets Rachel much more curious._

 _"_ What's you guys gonna eat? There's no breadsticks but I really like there ham burger. " Santana said.

" Eh, I'm looking for there bacon. What are you gonna get Rach? " Quinn Asked as Santana looked at her, mouthing ' Rach ' back at her, raising her eye brows.

" Well, I was thinking of just getting a salad. I had my morning breakfast, so this is just a little snack " Rachel said ignoring the two's little secret looks.

" I like this " Brittney said excitedly " It's almost like a double date "

" Yeah, Quinn! It's like a double date, me with my girl and you with Berry. We can even become our own hit couples " Santana said in a mocking voice pointed towards Quinn.

" Well, Santana. I don't even see a problem with that " Quinn said with a smirk, as if accepting Santana's challenge. She smiled at the little brunette, putting her arm at the back of her chair.

" This is great right Sanny, we should really do this more often " Brittney said


End file.
